<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Mission Mishaps by Sam03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474172">Midnight Mission Mishaps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam03/pseuds/Sam03'>Sam03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avenger Reader (Marvel), Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Multi, POV Female Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Precious Peter Parker, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam03/pseuds/Sam03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a teenage Avenger who gets into a bit of a bind on a midnight mission. Cue slight hurt and a tooth-rottingly sweet recovery with the Avengers family and best friend Peter Parker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avengers Team &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Mission Mishaps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We are just going to ignore canon and the timeline and pretend everyone lives together at the Tower in perfect domestic harmony :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I love my job. I honestly really do. Wouldn’t trade it for the world. </p><p>But when the Assemble alarm goes off at three in the morning and rips me from a dead sleep, I contemplate whether or not I should have just gotten a job at a grocery store like every other 17 year old in New York. </p><p>But not every other 17 year old is a mutant with ferrokenesis, or the ability to manipulate metal. After being outed a few years ago when I lost control and crumpled the side of a subway car on my way home from school to my foster family, the Avengers had stepped in. My less than stellar “family” had no problems giving me up, and I’d moved into the Avengers compound to begin training to join the team. </p><p>I’d immediately bonded with all of the Avengers, and fast forward 6 months I was officially being adopted by Tony Stark and the Avengers. Being adopted by nine different super heroes had involved a lot of very complicated legal stuff I didn’t really understand and about a million different documents we all had to sign, but eventually everything worked itself out and I was officially the kid of the Avengers. </p><p>Life was pretty perfect, and I loved spending all my time with my team and family. I went to school at Midtown with Peter Parker aka Spider Man, aka my brother and best friend. He’d been the first adopted child of the Avengers after his aunt had died in a car accident. Tony had taken him in two years before me, and when I entered the picture we immediately became inseparable. He was definitely my favorite person in the whole wide world; the peanut butter to my jelly, the cheese to my crackers, the Rhodey to my Tony. </p><p>My life was pretty much every person’s dream, except for days like today. I was half asleep as I pulled on my Kevlar body suit. It was dark silver with black accents and fit me snugly. It took me a few times to lace up the sturdy black boots with my fumbling fingers that hadn’t quite woken up yet. Once I was finally dressed I ran a brush through my hair and threw it up into a ponytail as I walked out the door. </p><p>A huge yawn escaped me as I pushed open the conference room where we did mission debriefs. Everyone, including Nick Fury, was already there. Oops. </p><p>“Nice of you to finally join us,” Nick drawled. </p><p>I just grunted and flopped down into my seat by Clint. He chuckled and patted the top of my head like a dog. I was too tired to do anything about it. </p><p>Nick began talking, and I put all of my energy and focus into actually listening to him. Some guy with ties to AIM had created a robot army that he’d let loose in New York City near the East River. They were all equipped with lasers and could fly, and were trashing the city. Mass destruction and property damage, blah blah blah. </p><p>I fought to keep in my eye roll. Could this guy get any less original? Evil robots. Please. </p><p>I did sit up a little when Fury said that all of the robots were made out of titanium. That meant this played right into my specialty. I would be able to crumple them with my powers and take them down more easily than everyone else. </p><p>I almost groaned. My ability was very draining, and I was exhausted. But I could do this. I logically knew I had nothing to prove to the team, but I still wanted to show them that I wasn’t just a kid. I could help and make a big impact on missions. I could do this. </p><p>Once the debrief was over we all piled into the Quinjet. No one spoke much; either they were gearing themselves up for the fight or were too exhausted to make conversation. I was feeling a little bit of both. </p><p>As we got closer to the fighting I saw hundreds of robots all over the city. They were burning down buildings, chasing civilians, and just making general chaos. </p><p>I cracked my knuckles and shook my arms, hopping slightly from one foot to the other. This was going to be a long night. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I clenched my fist and forced the metal suit flying at me to crumpled into a useless heap of scrap metal at my feet. I panted with the effort of bringing down another robot. I was exhausted, and I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep this up much longer. I was operating on minimal sleep and no food, never a good combination. </p><p>“On your left kid!” Tony shouted. </p><p>I whirled before my brain even processed his words. My hand flung out and twisted the head right off of the robot’s body, sending it crashing to the ground not two feet from me. </p><p>My head pounded and my knees buckled of their own accord. I barely registered the pain of the concrete biting through the ripped material of my suit. My muscles felt like they were made of water and my bones might have been made of concrete for how heavy they were. </p><p>My vision blurred and I fought to stay conscious. I raised a shaky hand to my ear and pressed on my comms. “I’m down. Drained. Sorry.” I could barely get the words out and could only pray they’d understand me. </p><p>“Don’t be sorry kid. It’s our fault we didn’t think to feed you before we left.” That was Cap in my ear. “Are you somewhere safe? Do you need backup?” </p><p>I shook my head before I remembered he couldn’t see me. “I’m safe. Alley. No backup.” </p><p>Thankfully they seemed to understand what I meant. “Stay safe kid. We’ll get you some calories as soon as we take care of the last of these things.” </p><p>I smiled at Tony’s kindness. Under his arrogant exterior he showed the world, Tony really was a softie at heart. </p><p>The alley I was sitting in was thankfully empty. I managed to drag myself into a position near the opening of the alley so I could see anything coming, but I was still relatively hidden. </p><p>I was slightly embarrassed that I’d had to tap out before the fight was over, but I also knew I didn’t have a choice. My powers were draining even at the best of times. I wouldn’t consider the middle of the night, no food in my stomach, in the middle of February in New York City to be the best of times. </p><p>I knew that the rest of the team wouldn’t be upset with me. They knew that doing so much took a lot out of me. I still couldn’t help but feel crappy about the whole situation. </p><p>I was so lost in thought that I didn’t even see a wayward metal man coming towards my hiding spot until it latched it’s hand around my calf and yanked me up into the air. </p><p>I screamed as adrenaline slammed into me. The robot kept a death grip on my leg as it flew me up into the air. I flailed, but there was nowhere to go. I reached for my powers to try to force it to slow down or even just drop back to the ground before it got any higher. But my panic and exhaustion rendered me useless, and I could do nothing as it kept flying me away. </p><p>I could vaguely hear the team screaming in the comm in my ear, but the roaring in my ears drowned them out. I continued to flail but it just dug its fingers in harder. I shouted in pain as the harsh metal dug into my calf muscle. </p><p>I was so distracted by the pain and height we flew at that I didn’t even register where it was taking me until it let go of my leg. </p><p>I free fell with nothing to stop me, no one to catch me. I was thousands of feet in the air. My arms and legs wheeled around as I futilely tried to slow my descent. I was screaming, maybe screaming Tony’s name as I spotted a red speck racing towards me, but I knew it would be too slow. I heard more people yelling my name in my ear as the icy hands of the wind ripped at me. </p><p> There was nothing anyone could do as I dropped like a stone into the East River. </p><p>There was nothing but pain and blackness and cold and pain pain pain. </p><p>Pain in my chest as I tried to take a breath. Pain in my throat and nose as nothing but water rushed into my lungs. I weakly reached out for something, anything, to pull me out of the water and into the precious air. </p><p>Nothing but dark, freezing water crushed me down down down. The dark pushed in, giving me no choice but to yield to it. </p><p>Just as my eyes fluttered closed, something wrapped around my waist. I was pulled up through the water by something hard and unyielding. I dimly recognized the Iron Man suit- Tony- was pulling me up out of the water. But it was too late, the water in my lungs was too much, I had no air, and unconsciousness pulled me under. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was a heavy pressure on my chest that made it so hard to draw in a breath. I tried to push off whatever was on top of me, but something gently pushed my hands away. I groaned in annoyance and pain and someone laughed softly. </p><p>I forced my eyes open and had to blink a few times to bring the room into focus. </p><p>I was in the Med Bay of the Avengers compound. I had one IV in the crook of my left arm and one in the back of my right hand. I furrowed my brows as I tried to remember what had happened and felt the telltale pull and burn of stitches in my forehead. What had happened? </p><p>I turned and finally saw that my room was packed full of all of the Avengers. All of them had pulled chairs up and were sitting around my hospital bed. </p><p>To my right Bucky and Steve were cuddled together in a larger chair, the latter asleep on the former’s shoulder. Next to them was Natasha who was tapping away on her cell phone. Then came Clint, whose head was leaned back and mouth hanging open as he slept. Rhodey’s wheelchair was parked at the foot of my bed and he looked like he was concentrating hard on a stack of papers on his lap. Sam was also working on paperwork, but he seemed to be doing more clicking of his pen than actual work. Thor was staring intently at the wall above Natasha’s head. Peter was asleep in his chair, with his head resting on the edge of my bed and his hand resting lightly on my knee. </p><p>And right next to my head, with his hand holding mine, was Tony. He was looking at me with a soft smile and sad eyes. His face was tense but some of the lines around his eyes relaxed as I managed to give him a tired smile. He rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. “You with us for real this time kiddo?” </p><p>It took me a moment to process his question with the headache that was doing its best to split my brain in half. I hummed in confirmation and he smiled wider. “How are you feeling kiddo?” </p><p>I licked my lips and found that they were dry and chapped. A glass of water with a straw in it came into my vision and I painfully turned my head to see Steve offering me a drink. A quick glance around told me everyone was awake now. </p><p>I took a small sip and coughed it all back up when it burned my throat. The cough made my chest ache and I groaned loudly. “What happened?” I rasped. </p><p>Bucky gently rested his hand on my knee. “That robot took you for a trip into the East River. You were under for a long time before Tony could get to you and pull you out. You coughed up a few gallons once we got you back to dry land.” </p><p>I stared at him. “Oh.” </p><p>The door opened and Bruce came in wearing a white lab coat. “I’m glad you’re up for real this time kiddo. You’ve been in and out quite a few times in the last few hours. I’m going to kick everyone out and look over you alright?” </p><p>I nodded silently and everyone filed out. Tony gave me a kiss on the forehead and said he’d be back soon. </p><p>Once everyone was out Bruce started to move around me. “Alright kiddo, I’m going to take your vitals. Nothing is going to poke you or hurt you, I promise.” </p><p>I just nodded again. “Why does my chest hurt so bad?” </p><p>He set his cold fingers against my wrist and watched his watch. I knew JARVIS could do all of this for him, but I also knew that fussing over us after a mission was his way of showing his affection. </p><p>“You hit the water from over a thousand feet in the air. At that velocity, it’s like striking pavement. You’re actually very lucky you only cracked two ribs and didn’t do more damage. Your calf had some pretty nasty gashes across it and you might need some rehab on it depending on what your healing factor can do, but that was from the robot not the fall. So yes, very lucky.” </p><p>I snorted a little and then winced as pain shot through my chest. “Lucky. Not the word I’d use Brucey Bear.” </p><p>He smiled and scribbled something on my chart. “You’re right, you’re right. Okay listen, I’m going to increase your pain meds and flush through a little more saline. All that water you took on was really filthy and we’re going to have to watch your lungs closely for infection. I know it’s painful, but try to take deep, normal breaths for me. If everything looks good by dinner time I’ll let you go to sleep in your own bed tonight. Sound good?” </p><p>“Sounds perfect. Thanks Bruce.” I gave him a soft smile. </p><p>He smiled back and pushed a needle into my IV. Almost immediately I felt the slight burn in the veins of my arm and sleep started to drag at me. </p><p>Distantly I saw Bruce hang another bag of saline on my IV stand, then a dark blur of someone sitting next to me. They brushed their hand over my forehead and I made a small whimper that made them chuckle. I felt them brush a kiss over my forehead, Tony probably, and I fell back into darkness. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I drifted in and out of sleep all day long. Every time I woke up, someone new was sitting by my side. Tony stayed the whole time, getting me water or Jello or an extra blanket. I was so cold from falling in the water, I couldn’t get warm. </p><p>At one point I woke up with just Peter by my side. I was so cold my teeth chattered and it made my ribs ache as I shivered. I made a pitiful noise and reached out for my best friend. He knew what I wanted without me saying the words and carefully crawled into the bed with me. </p><p>He was strong enough to lift cars without breaking a sweat, but he was unbelievably gentle as he wrapped his arms around me and tangled our legs together. He settled my blankets on top of us, trapping our body heat in and making me sigh in relief. Then he grabbed the quilt Bucky had brought down from his and Steve’s room and tucked it on top. I sighed again in contentment as his warmth and safety surrounded me. I fell back asleep feeling better than I had since I’d woken up to the alarm in the middle of the night before. </p><p> </p><p>By 6:00 Bruce deemed me recovered enough to go off of the IV’s and just take extra strength painkillers I could barely swallow. I grumbled as he forced me into a wheelchair to go back upstairs to eat with the team. Then I grumbled some more when he did not let me eat the Thai takeout everyone else was having, and instead handed me a protein shake that was a sickly shade of green. </p><p>But I was exhausted enough that I put up with all of his orders. My chest ached with every breath, and when I coughed I was worried my lungs were catching on fire. Bruce hovered every time I hacked, but I waved him away. I may have stupidly exhausted myself and almost gotten myself killed, but I was still an Avenger for goodness sakes. Just because I was young doesn’t mean I needed to be coddled. </p><p> </p><p>This same sense of pride had me sitting on the tub at midnight later that night, half naked and unable to lift my arms to put on my sweatshirt to go to sleep in. </p><p>I’d taken a scalding hot shower and scrubbed off that icky feeling one can only get from staying in a hospital room for too long. But the heat did nothing to chase off the chill that had wrapped itself tightly around my bones when I fell into the river and had not yet let go. </p><p>I’d managed to get on my underwear and little spandex shorts that I preferred to sleep in, but then my muscles refused to cooperate to let my arms move above my head. I sat down hard on the edge of the tub as my head spun and I shook like a leaf. My head throbbed at my temples and my cracked rib ached as my breaths heaved in and out. </p><p>I coughed and something bright red splattered on the white tile at my feet. I froze and just stared at the blood. This was not good. </p><p>“JARVIS?” I croaked. </p><p>“Would you like me to call Sir to assist you, miss?” His calm British voice was soothing and soft. </p><p>I opened my mouth to say yes, then realized I was half naked and there was no way I was going to be able to get dressed on my own. “Is Nat awake?” </p><p>“Yes miss. She is on her way to help you now.” </p><p>“Thanks bud,” I whispered and leaned my head against the wall to my right. </p><p>I must have closed my eyes because I was startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Natasha was crouched in front of me, her eyes pinched with concern as she scanned my face. She seemed completely unbothered by my nakedness. “What happened дорогая?” </p><p>“Don’t feel so good,” I slurred, listing dangerously to the side as the world spun and warped. My ears rang so loudly it was hard to hear my own thoughts. </p><p>She swore softly and grabbed my shoulders gently but firmly. “Did you fall and hit your head sweetheart?” </p><p>“No. Just sick. Chest hurts. Dizzy. Arms won’t listen.” </p><p>Her brow furrowed again. “Okay маленький, I’ve got you. It’s okay. I’m going to help you get your sweatshirt on and then we’re going to go get you help at the Med Bay, okay?” </p><p>I just nodded and let her take my sweatshirt out of my hands. It was actually one I’d taken from Bucky’s closet a few days ago, and it still smelled faintly of his spice and metal scent. She carefully slipped it over my head and pulled my arms through the sleeves. </p><p>I tried to tell her thank you but my mouth refused to make the correct sounds and I ended up just opening my mouth stupidly and groaning. My chest ached so badly that tears burned my eyes, and my head pounded in time with my heartbeat. </p><p>She murmured words of comfort and lifted me up bridal style into her strong arms. I rested my head against her shoulder and closed my eyes. They were too heavy to keep open. Everything was so heavy. </p><p>“Go to sleep дорогая,” she whispered. “I’ve got you, everything is okay.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I woke up yet again in the Med Bay, surrounded by the team. This time I was only hooked up to one IV with what looked to be a bag of saline. I was also covered in possibly every blanket in the entire tower. </p><p>“You back with us kiddo?” Steve said on my left. </p><p>I turned my head to face him and saw his face creased with worry. “Mhmm. ‘M here.” </p><p>I coughed a little and my throat burned. Someone handed Steve a glass of water that he helped me slowly sip. I still felt pretty out of it, but I forced myself to stay awake. I looked over at Bruce who had taken my wrist in his fingers and was staring intently at his watch. “What happened?” I rasped. Talk about déjà vu. </p><p>He waited to talk until he’d gently helped me sit up a little and slipped the end of his cold stethoscope behind my back. I tried to take deep breaths but my chest ached terribly. </p><p>“You have an infection in your lungs from the river water you drank yesterday,” he explained as he listened to me breathing. His hands were gentle as they pushed into my back, sides, and chest. “A pretty aggressive case of pneumonia and bronchitis. Nothing you won’t recover from, but you’re going to be down for the count for a few days and then you’re going to have to take it really easy for at least a few weeks. No arguments.” </p><p>“But Bruce,” I immediately started to argue, but Steve held up his hand and cut me off. </p><p>“No. This is non-negotiable,” he said in his stern Captain voice. “You’re really sick. You’re going to rest and listen to what Bruce says, because I never want to have to see you coughing up blood while you’re unconscious in Nat’s arms again. Do you understand me?” </p><p>My cheeks burned with shame. I hadn’t realized I’d been so bad, or that they’d all seen it. And I realized maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to accept help every once in a while. After all, this was my family, and they just wanted what’s best for me. </p><p>I leaned back into the pillows. “Yes Cap. I’m sorry.” </p><p>“No need to apologize kid,” Tony said. He ruffled my hair and I weakly batted his hand away with an eye roll. “And as soon as Brucey Bear decides to spring you from this place, JARVIS has the two icicles’ movie playlists ready to go for a giant movie marathon.” </p><p>I smiled and squeezed his hand. “No place I’d rather be.” </p><p> </p><p>Bruce ended up releasing me an hour later, after I promised I’d drink plenty of fluids and just relax on the couch. He got no arguments from me, in part due to Steve’s pointed stare and partly because my chest ached so badly I could barely breathe. Coughs shook my body and left me so sore that when Bucky swooped me into his arms to carry me to the theater room, I didn’t say a word. </p><p>I just snuggled down into the nest of blankets Peter had brought me. He sat behind me with me in between his legs, so he could easily play with my hair or rub my back during coughing fits, whichever was needed at the time. Bucky was to my left and Steve to my right. They were all three pressed close, letting me steal their super-soldier/enhanced mutant warmth. Tony helped me tuck in my blanket around my neck like I was a human burrito. </p><p>Once everyone finished being a mother hen and I reassured them all again that I was just sick, not about to drop dead, everyone finally settled down on the couches around us. </p><p>Peter’s fingers carded down the length of my hair as the opening sequence of The Empire Strikes Back sprang to life on the screen. I melted like putty into him and he chuckled softly. Tony and Nat both shot me equally adoring looks. I blushed, but then I thought of everything that had happened in the last 2 days and figure I deserved a good Avengers cuddle pile. </p><p>I drifted off to sleep surrounded by the warmth and support of my family that would always be there to catch me when I fell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there! This is my first ever fic, I hope you enjoyed! Have a fantastic day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>